So Far, So Good, So What!
by metalheadrailfan
Summary: Wanting to expand in musical abilities, Dil decides to form a side-project from Dark Stairway. But when he teams up with his new brother-in-law (Phil) and two of his friends from Green-Eyed (Taro and Ham), Dil will dive head first into the world of Speed Metal. Rated T for language and lyrics.
1. Birthdays At Wacken

**Hello readers and welcome to "So Far, So Good...So What!", a new spin-off/crossover fanfic based on the stories "Always Somewhere" and "We Will Burn the Sky" by BehindtheWallofSleep and "Life With the Shortmans" by SuprSingr. This is an idea I've been wanting to do for long while and I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Each chapter will have the lyrics of songs that will be used in each. All belong to their respected bands/artists.**

**Hey Arnold! belongs to Craig Bartlett.**

**Rugrats/AGU belongs to Arlene Klasky.**

**"Life With The Shortmans", Zack, Ham, Jaron belong to SuprSingr**

**Pam Idleberry belongs to SuprSingr and Panfla**

**"We Will Burn the Sky", "Always Somewhere", Andrew, Johnny, James, Chris, Blaer and Dezire belong to BehindtheWallofSleep**

**Taro. Eddie, and Ryan belong to ME!**

******Constructive criticism welcome. No flames, trolling or really dumb questions.**** ENJOY!**

**Songs used in chapter:**

**Killing the Dragon - Dio**

**T.N.T. - AC/DC**

* * *

**So Far, So Good...So What!**

**Chapter 1: Birthdays at Wacken**

_Wacken Open Air; Wacken, Germany; August 2018_

It was a cloudy, muggy summer day in the fields of northern Germany. The rain had saturated the ground to nothing but a massive mud pile. But that didn't stop the thousands of heavy metal fans attending what is perhaps the biggest heavy metal festival in the world: Wacken Open Air.

For four days, fans of this music have gathered in the tiny village of Wacken to see their metal icons ranging from classic favorites like Deep Purple, Manowar and Alice Cooper to the most brutally extreme bands like Morbid Angel, Dimmu Borgir and Dethklok. Whether they'd be fans, of Traditional Metal, Hard Rock, Thrash Metal, Gothic Metal, Power Metal, Death Metal, Black Metal or even Viking Metal, this was THE place to be.

On the festival's Party Stage, a crowd had gathered and awaited the next band to perform. This group had traveled all the way from Los Angeles to partake in the festival line-up. Smoke began to surround the drum kit and the crowd raised the horns in the air as the band was now coming on. The drummer appeared from the smoke as he stood with his arms stretched out announcing his presence. The keyboard player, guitarist and bassist soon followed.

And finally the last member soon appeared: the lead singer. With orange curly hair standing in all directions and wearing a black and red robe reminiscent of the late Ronnie James Dio, you spot him a mile away.

The rest of the band soon kick started their instruments as the singer spoke to the crowd.

"Hello Wacken!" he shouted, "We are Dark Stairway! And we want to rule with a 'HEAVY METAL...!"

"FIST!" the crowd shouted.

"THAT'S RIGHT!"

Yes, this was Dark Stairway, fronted the self-proclaimed "Heavy Metal King David" Dil Pickles, as they were currently on nearing the end of their tour in support of their third album, _The King's Game_, and doing a few festival dates in Europe before heading back to the States to begin work on their fourth.

As Dil sang out the lyrics to their intro song, their guitarist Andrew Stanislov began riff it out on his brand new BC Rich Signature Warlock and bassist Chris Wingate was bobbing his head up and down as he plucked away on his trusty Ibanez BTB675 5-string bass. Keyboardist James Larkin helped keep the melodic feel of the song as his fingers danced across the keys. Drummer Johnny Adams, now enjoying a brand new ddrum double bass drum kit was unleashing his inner Bill Ward as he kept the beat in place.

"Thank you very much Wacken!" Dil said when they finished, "it's great to be back! You know we love coming here to play for you guys, you know that right?"

The crowd roared in applause.

"Thank you," Dil said again flash the horns at the crowd, "this next one is off our first album, _Dark Stairway, Volume I. _And if you guys know it, I want you to sing along with me alright?"

The crowd cheered in response.

"NICKY AND ALIX!" he screamed and the band blasted into what has become their most iconic song. The crowd began to sing along with Dil as they performed. Dil was mighty impressed that he managed to get the entire crowd to sing; usually it was only a portion at the gigs they normally performed at. When they finished, Dil noticed a small group to the right began to slam each other all over the place.

"Hey nice circle pit you got there," he said as they got ready to play the next song, "Horns. Very nice. Let's see a bigger one for this."

Now Dil wasn't normally one to encourage moshing, but for this occasion, he was glad to make an exception.

"SPEED KILLS!"

And just like that, crowd erupted into a massive circle pit, trapping those in the center on "island" as the participants raced around them. 'Speed Kills' had more of a thrash feel to it, something Dil had a slight interest in, but was never to keen on the vocals style of that genre.

Once the song had ceased, the pit had stopped with the cheering for more. Dil smiled as they had now come to his favorite part of the set: the cover song.

"Okay Wacken," he said, panting a bit, "were gonna do a little cover for ya."

The crowd cheered in response.

"This is, of course, Dio song," he said and saluted the fallen singer with the horns as did the crowd.

"This is...KILLING...the...DRAGON!"

_Silence - we hunt for the queen__  
__Sign of the cross_

_And pray in-between_

_Look by the light of the day__  
__She's hiding till dark_

_Waiting to play hey-hey_

_Something's taken a child__  
__And it all must end_

_Time to be killing the dragon again_

_Silence - we'll hunt for the lord__  
__He takes crimson and gold_

_Gave ice to the cold__Oh to be never afraid__  
__Of wolves at the door_

_Howling for more_

_More's been empty for years__  
__And it all must end_

_Time to be killing the dragon again_

_Kneel and behold your new king__  
__Digital dreams_

_And wonderful things to tease you_

_Small gods with electrical hearts__  
__And it all will end_

_Time to be killing the dragon_

The crowd cheered as the song finished.

As they band came near the end of their set, Dil looked to his right and saw his new wife, Lillian DeVille-Pickles holding his now four-year old daughter Blaer in her arms. In the year following Dezire's (Dil's previous wife) passing, Dil feel into a depression that seemed endless and in fear that he would be betraying Dezire's memory and angering her spirit. But thanks to 'visit to the Silver Mountain', Dil finally found the courage to start dating again. He and Lil had been dating for a year until they felt comfortable with the idea of marrying and were married in late 2017.

At this time, Dil had insisted that Lil and Blaer come with him was they did their festival tour as he felt Blaer should see her daddy in action. He also had another motive to bring them along.

"Okay Wacken," he said, "I want to do something a little special here."

He then walked to the side of the stage and brought Lil and Blare out with him.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to my daughter Blaer."

The crowd cheered as Dil held the girl in his arms.

"Today is a very special occasion," he continued but was cut off as Andrew began to play tiny little familiar song on his guitar.

"Yes, if you could pick up on what Andrew was playing when he _rudely interrupted me_."

Andrew and the other band members laughed.

"Anyways, Blaer would you like to say hi to the audience?" he asked and then turned back to the crowd, "she's a bit shy."

Blaer was as she tucked he head into her father's shoulders.

"It's okay, sweetie," he said.

Blaer then plucked up courage and spoke into the mic.

"Hi," she said a bit quietly.

"HI!" the crowd cheered back.

Dil and Lil chuckled.

"Alright," Dil continued, "so please help us in celebrating her fourth birthday and this is going to be unforgettable, there's no doubt about that, Wacken. So her name is Blaer..."

And with that Dil began to sing the "Happy Birthday Song" with the crowd singing along.

"_Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, dear Blaer. Happy Birthday too you!"_

The crowd cheered as Dil handed Blaer back to Lil and they walked off stage.

"Thanks for that Wacken," he said, "We appreciate it. Now, this maybe me being a overprotective dad, or being one step ahead of the game here, but to any _boys _who want to try and be with her, well let this last song be a warning..."

Of course the crowd knew he was joking as the broke into their last song of the set.

_oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi_

_See me ride out of the sunset  
On your colored TV screen  
Out for all that I can get  
If you know what I mean  
Women to the left of me  
And women to the right  
Ain't got no gun  
Ain't got no knife  
Don't you start no fight_

'_Cause I'm  
T.N.T.  
I'm Dynamite  
T.N.T.  
And I'll win the fight  
T.N.T.  
I'm a power-load  
T.N.T.  
Watch me Explode_

_I'm dirty, mean and mighty unclean  
I'm a Wanted man  
Public Enemy Number One  
Understand  
So lock up your daughter  
And lock up your wife  
Lock up your back door  
And run for your life  
The man is back in town  
Don't you mess around_

'_Cause I'm  
T.N.T.  
I'm Dynamite  
T.N.T.  
And I'll win the fight_

_T.N.T. oi oi oi  
T.N.T. oi oi oi  
T.N.T. oi oi oi  
T.N.T. oi oi oi_

_T.N.T.  
I'm Dynamite (oi oi oi)  
T.N.T.  
And I'll win the fight (oi oi oi)  
T.N.T.  
I'm a power-load (oi oi oi)  
T.N.T.  
Watch me explode!_

The crowd roared in applause as all of the band members stepped forward to take a bow. Andrew, Chris and Johnny took the opportunity to toss their guitar picks and drum sticks into air to see which lucky attendees would catch them.

"Thank you very much Wacken," Dil said as they left, "give yourself a hand. You guys did excellent out there. We are Dark Stairway. We will see you again!"

And with that they left the stage and headed back to their tent.

"Whoo, what a way to end this tour don't you think?" Johnny asked as the all sat down.

"No kidding," Andrew agreed, "the crowd was insane."

"I think that the first time you've ever encouraged a mosh pit, Dil," Chris pointed out.

"Yeah, well, this was such an important gig for us, I figured I'd make an exception," Dil said as he approached Lil and Blaer.

"How's my little metal birthday girl doing?" he said as Blaer sat on his lap, "you enjoy that little surprise out there?"

"Yes, thank you daddy," Blaer said beaming and embraced him, "this was the best biwrthday ewver."

"You're welcome, birthday girl," Dil said and kissed her forehead.

"She was beaming with glee after we left the stage," Lil said and sat down next to her husband and step-daughter.

"Would not have been as special without you here," Dil said and kissed her.

"Son of a bitch," they heard Johnny say across the tent.

"Hey Adams, watch the mouth, "Lil scolded, "there's a kid here."

"Sorry," Johnny sighed frustratingly, "I just got a text from Taro. Angelica is getting their...'a', double 's' about finishing the Green-Eyed album. I keep telling her that the studio is at Andrew's house and he's the only one out of all of us that's a producer so, no work will be done until we get back. God she drives me nuts sometimes."

"Hey, you married her," Dil smirked, "you have to suffer with her witchy side."

"Yeah, try having to deal with that since day one of your life," Lil smirked agreeing.

"Oh god, I don't know how you guys did it," Johnny chuckled, "Well, I may as well go help pack as much as I can. I know we're not in any hurry, but might as well get a head start."

"Okay," Dil said, "Lil and I are gonna go check out the festival."

"Alright, dude," Chris said as he poslished his bass and then turned to James after the left, "they ain't coming back are they?"

"The part of the festival they're going to?" James said, "nope."

* * *

The location in question was the Ronnie James Dio Memorial Walkway, a walkway setup right in the middle of the festival grounds decorated with everything Dio, from photos of his childhood to his final years in Heaven and Hell. Dio and Lil walked through the walkway admiring such a collection.

"Wow, this is amazing, "Lil said as they walked about, with Dil getting occasional horns from passing fans.

"Yeah it is," Dil said agreeing, "you know Blaer, Dio is wishing you a happy birthday to."

"He is?" Blaer asked.

"Of course he is," Dil smiled, "up on the Silver Mountain, high above, he's saying 'Happy Birthday my fellow metal child'. He's not the only one either..."

He paused and turned to Lil, looking at her as if asking permission to say what he was about to say.

"It's okay dear," Lil assured him, "I'm not gonna get all upset."

Dil nodded.

"Your...birth mother..." Dil continued a little uneasy, "is...up there next to wishing her little girl a happy birthday too."

Blaer smiled and hugged him.

It was then, Dil's phone went off, with "Man on the Silver Mountain" playing as his ring tone. It was Zack Shortman, Green-Eyed's lead singer and lyricist.

"Hey man," Dil answered.

"Okay, when the hell are you guys getting back?!" he shouted, "Your cousin is driving us insane over here. I can't think of any lyrics with constant yelling! I'm telling ya, she's worse than Pam!"

Sure enough, Dil could hear Angelica ranting in the back about how slow progress on their second album was.

Hailing from Hillwood, Washington, Green-Eyed were a Progressive-Thrash Metal band that combined influences of traditional Japanese and San Lorenzo music as they embraced the cultural history of their respected families. The named Green-Eyed reflected the name of Green-Eyed people, the original inhabitants of San Lorenzo.

Ever since the iconic show at the legendary gig at The Friendly Tap, both bands had become great friends and Green-Eyed was immediately signed to Angelica's label. Their self-titled debut album sold well and they were currently in the process of making their second one, but with Andrew as their producer and being on tour with Dark Stairway and Taro's younger brother Jaron departing the band in the middle of recording, progressed slowed.

"Hey, calm down Unibrow," Dil said, "just brave it through and we'll back tomorrow night. We can resume work in a few days."

"Oh thank god," Zack said, "Well I better go stop Taro from drawing out his katana again and slicing everything he sees. I'll talk to you later man. Oh and I did get John Kevill from Warbringer to come do guest vocals."

"Sounds good man," Dil said, "talk to you later."

"So what now?" Lil asked.

"We might as well just head back and starts packing for the plane home," Dil shrugged, "come on birthday girl."

As they left, Blaer looked back to the largest image of Dio where she could've sworn the image winked at her.


	2. A Good Idea?

**I actually had time to work on this today! :D**

**Disclaimer: Read that in chapter one, not gonna type it every chapter. **

**Songs Used in Chapter:**

**Rise up by Testament**

**Bleed by Mehsuggah**

**Fucking Hostile by Pantera**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Good Idea?**

A couple of days later after Dil and the rest of Dark Stairway had arrived back in the States were at the Friendly Tap hanging out and getting ready to watch Green-Eyed perform another show at their favorite bar. With how great friends both bands were they always went to each other's shows.

A decent sized crowd had gathered in front of the stage ready for the band to appear. Suddenly native like music began to play through the speakers announcing their presence. First came, Zack's younger brother Josh (aka) behind a massive TAMA double bass drum kit, followed by lead and rhythm guitarists Taro Johanssen and Eddie Vinx, each with a ESP Alexi Lahio signature and Dean X 79 Flying V respectfully. Next, a new face to the band came on stage with a Jackson Kellybird bass. He sported curly, brown hair with a natural goat-stripe. The crowd's excitement grew as each member began to enter the stage. All of them saluted the crowd with the horns and broke into the first song of the night.

"Alright Missouri, Califorina," Zack said, "are you ready to rise up?!"

_When I say rise up_

_When I say war_  
_That means the time is now_  
_To even up the score_

_The leader speaks_

_His plan has failed before_  
_Enlisted soldiers_  
_Awaiting orders_

_It's time for justice_

_Just like before_  
_Our troops protect and serve_  
_Are they ever coming home_

_So much regret_

_Another killed by war_  
_Such a tragedy_  
_Enlisted soldiers_  
_Obey their orders_

_When I say rise up_

_You say war_  
_When I say rise up_  
_You say War!_

_Rise Up... War!_

_Rise Up... War!_  
_Rise Up... War!_  
_Rise Up... War!_

_The smell of death_

_Reeks through the air_  
_The stench of burning bodies_  
_Bloodshed everywhere_  
_Scattered remains_  
_And bullet shells_  
_Send in the dogs of war_  
_Unleash the hounds of hell_

_It's time to rise up!_

_It's time to rise for war!_  
_It's time to rise up!_  
_Black is death!_  
_And red is war!_

_Yeah I said rise up_

_And you said war..._  
_All for one and one for all_  
_The perfect world war_

_All of the rest_

_Will fail just like before_  
_Such a tragedy_  
_The fallen soldiers_  
_They followed orders_

_When I say rise up_

_You say war_  
_When I say rise up_  
_You say War!_

_Rise Up... War!_

_Rise Up... War!_  
_Rise Up... War!_  
_Rise Up... War!_

Dil would always be amazed on how tight those guys were when they played. _'They have passion, I'll give 'em that,' _he thought.

"Hello Missouri," Zack said when they finished, "it's great to be here again. We have a fun night for you guys tonight. So right now, I want you guys to start moving around like the sea..."

The crowd cheered when they knew what he meant.

"The Sea of Life!"

Dil always enjoyed this song. It had this Celtic theme to it, something a little different than what they would normally incorporate.

As their set continued, Dil for some reason couldn't take his eyes of Taro's guitar playing. Taro's playing was both fast and melodic and chaotic and beautiful at the same time. Dil never considered himself a guitar player, though for a while he did practice playing it until he decided to become a singer. Lately he had dusted off his old Gibson SG and began playing it again, but he never felt it would fit with Dark Stairway.

As he watched Taro play, an idea began to circle in his head. _'What if I formed a band with Taro?' _he thought, _'it would give me a chance to try something new.'_

He was brought back to reality when Zack spoke into the mic.

"Alright," he said, "I'd like to introduce you to our new bass player, Mr. Ryan Campbell everybody!"

The crowd cheered as Ryan took a bow.

"I think it's time we put him through a workout, "Zack continued, "what do you say?"

The crowd cheered in response.

"Alright then. Josh, would you please?"

His oblong-headed brother nodded and cracked the symbol three times before they broke out into their next cover.

_Beams of fire sweep through my head  
Thrusts of pain increasingly engaged  
Sensory receptors succumb  
I'm no one now, only agony_

_My crimson liquid so frantically spilled  
The ruby fluid of life unleashed_

_Ripples ascend to the surface of my eyes  
Their red pens drawing at random, at will  
A myriad pains begotten in their wake  
The bastard spawn of a mutinous self_

_The regurgitation of my micro nemesis  
Salivating red at the prospect of my ruin, my doom_

_Malfunction the means for its ascent  
Bloodletting the stringent voice to beckon my soul  
So futile, any resisting tension  
As death-induced mechanics propel its growth_

_The implement, the device of my extinction  
The terminating clockwork of my gleeful bane  
The definitive scourge of its mockery  
The end-art instruments, lethality attained_

_Heed, it commands, heed my will  
Bleed, it says, bleed you will_

_Falling into the clarity of undoing  
Scornful gods haggle for my soul  
Minds eye flickers and vellicates as I let go  
Taunting whispers accompany my deletion_

_A sneering grin, the voice of my reaper  
Chanting softly the song of depletion_

When they finished, Zack couldn't help but smirk at his band mates.

"I think they're wrists are gonna be hurting after that," he said.

The crowd laughed at his joke.

"Okay," Zack said, "as you know we have a second album in the works. But tonight we wanted to play a little show for you guys because we freaking love you, you know that right?"

Everyone cheered again.

"And because we love ya so much, we have a little treat for ya."

Dil was curious was to what they were up to and was about to ask that to Andrew when he noticed he wasn't there.

"Give up for our good friend from Dark Stairway,," Zack said, "Mr. Andrew Stanislov!"

The crowd and the rest of Dark Stairway roared with applause as Andrew walked on stage with his old Dean ML 79.

"And that's not all," Zack said, "on our new album we have some guest vocals on one of the songs. So please give it up for Mr. John Kevill from Warbringer!"

The crowd once again cheered as the singer from the larger thrash band walked on stage, sporting a Green-Eyed shirt in support.

"What's up motherfuckers?!" John shouted, "we're gonna have some fucking fun here and Andrew has an appropriate guitar for this one! Are you guys ready? Fuck this shit. Andrew, are you ready?"

The others nodded and laughed as John walked about the stage.

"Alright, I love you guys, let's go," he said before turning back to the crowd, "you may have heard this song before and if you know it, I want you to sing like fucking maniacs! This one called 'Fucking Hostile'..."

_1, 2, 3, 4!_

_Almost every day__  
__I see the same face__  
__On broken picture tube__  
__It fits the attitude__  
__If you could see yourself__  
__You put you on a shelf__  
__Your verbal masturbate__  
__Promise to nauseate__  
__Today I'll play the part of non-parent__  
__Not make a hundred rules__  
__For you to know about yourself__  
__Not lie and make you believe__  
__What's evil is making love__  
__and making friends__  
__and meeting God you're own way__  
__The right way_

_To see__  
__To bleed__  
__Cannot be taught__  
__In turn__  
__You're making us__  
__Ohhhh Fucking hostile_

_We stand alone_

_The truth in right and wrong__  
__The boundaries of the law__  
__You seem to miss the point__  
__Arresting for a joint?__  
__You seem to wonder why__  
__Hundreds of people die__  
__You're writing tickets man__  
__My mom got jumped - they ran!__  
__Now I'll play a public servant  
__To serve and protect__  
__By the law and the state__  
__I'd bust the punks__  
__That rape steal and murder__  
__And leave you be__  
__If you crossed me__  
__I'd shake your hand like a man__  
__Not a god_

_To see__  
__To bleed__  
__Cannot be taught__  
__In turn__  
__You're making us__  
__Ohhhh Fucking hostile_

_We stand alone_

_Come meet your maker, boy__  
__Some things you can't enjoy__  
__Because of heaven/hell__  
__A fucking wives' tale__  
__They put it in your head__  
__Then put you in your bed__  
__He's watching say your prayers__  
__Cause God is everywhere__  
__Now I'll play a man learning priesthood__  
__Who's about to take the ultimate test in life__  
__I'd question things because I am human__  
__And call NO ONE my father who's no closer than a stranger_

_I won't listen_

_To see__  
__To bleed__  
__Cannot be taught__  
__In turn__  
__You're making us__  
__Fucking, fucking, fucking__  
__FUCKING HOSTILE!_

"Mr. John Kevill and Andrew Stanislov everybody!" Zack shouted as they left the stage.

After witnessing that, Dil was decided it was time to really pick up the guitar again.

"I'll probably swing by Andrew's place tomorrow and pitch the idea to Taro and see what he thinks ," he said to no one in particular.

* * *

"Okay Taro, give me that solo again," Andrew said into the studio mic.

"Alright," Taro Johanssen sighed as he must've done this solo at least 100 times and began shredding away on his favorite Jackson KE2 Kelly.

It was the next day and Green-Eyed had begun to resume work on their next album in Andrew's studio. Zack, Ham and Eddie sat on the couch as Andrew and Taro continued to work. They were nearly half way done with the album, just bass, overdubs and vocals needed to be worked on.

Andrew, being the picky fellow he was, wanted everything to be perfect and would have someone sit there for hours doing the same riff, pattern or solo again and again until it was just right. At last felt finally stopped Taro.

"Dude, that last note, right," he said, "was perfect. Go ahead and take a break man."

"Thank god," Taro sighed with relief and went to join his band mates.

"So the album is coming along great guys," Andrew said, "at this rate we should be done by October."

"Well," Zack smirked, "that all depends if the new guys shows up."

As if on cue, the person in question burst through the room.

"Ryan, man," Ham said, "where have you been? You should've been here an hour ago."

"Sorry guys," Ryan panted, "normally I'm never late to anything...but...but...I..."

"You saw a Heritage Unit didn't you?" Taro smirked, noticing the camera around his neck.

"Yeah, sorry guys," Ryan apologized again, "it was the Southern Pacific unit, had to go catch it."

"You and your trains," Eddie said, "don't ever stop, man."

"Yeah, well I got my basses, so we can start up here."

"Whoa, what did I miss," said Dil as he entered the studio with a small camcorder.

"Hey Mr. Camera," Eddie said as Dil filmed, "how are you today?"

"Well, well, well, looks who's here," Andrew said, "you didn't miss much."

"Just Ryan being a freak with his trains again," Taro said.

"HEY!" Ryan shouted.

"Come on dude," Taro said, "I've been teasing you about that hobby of your since Junior High, you should be used to it by now."

"Yeah, typical day in the studio," Dil said the camera, "everyone arguing over pointless shit."

"At least we're making progress," Andrew said.

"And we have Angelica off our backs for a bit," Zack said, "I feel bad for Johnny though."

"Hey, if can survive 25+ years of being tormented by her as her cousin, "Dil said, "then he can survive the remainder of his life as her husband."

"That is true," Zack laughed, "what with the camera for anyways? You brother ask you to shot a behind the scenes doc or something?"

"Nah, this is just me filming good times," Dil said, "and actually that's who I was just with. I was over at my folk's house and he told me he was getting ready for another shooting project."

"Ah, nice," Eddie said.

"And also he told me that he considering of getting Phil to play the lead."

"Wait a minute," Ham coughed up his Yahoo, "you mean Zack and I's brother?"

"Yep," Dil answered. And with that Zack and Ham burst into roars of laughter.

"Oh my god," Zack said when he could speak, "let's see how long Philly 'Cheesesteak' lasts until he throws a temper tantrum on Tommy."

"I'd pay money to see that," Taro said.

"And on top of that," Dil continued, "my mom was telling me how cute and grateful is was to have the crowd at Wacken sing Happy Birthday to Blaer. All fine and dandy, and then she said this..."

He then changed his voice to imitate his mom as best as he could, "Oh Dil, thank you for giving me a granddaughter."

He then went back to his normal voice, "Reminding me once again, that I was supposed to be born a girl rather than a boy."

Everyone that was present began laughing at that.

"At least not that's not as bad as to how worried our mom would be when she getting ready to have Football Head Jr., over here," Zack said.

"Hey, now," Ham said.

"Okay, okay," Andrew said as everyone calmed down, we've got a schedule to keep. Ryan, fire up that Harke amp of your and let's get going."

Ryan nodded and went into the recording room.

As Andrew and Ryan continued to record, Dil sat on the couch with the rest of Green-Eyed watching the new guy play. Ryan was good bass player and brought in a lot new influences to Green-Eyed's music.

"You know," Dil said to Taro, "he's not half bad."

"Ryan diffidently is, "Taro agreed as he tinkered with a new ESP 8-String, "he was a good choice."

"I did does suck that your brother left, though."

"Eh, I can't stop him. It was Jaron's decision. Plus, I don't think he really liked being a musician anyways. I kinda thrust it upon him when we were kids."

"Yeah that's understandable. What's he doing now?"

"From what I last heard, he's gonna be start at UW this fall to become a video game designer. I think that fits him perfectly because I can remember him being locked in his room for all hours playing World of Warcraft."

"Kinda like me when I would sing along to Dio records," Dil chuckled.

"Pretty much," Taro agreed, chuckling as well, "everyone needs a hobby."

Dil nodded and stayed silent for a few moments as Taro continued to fiddle with the 8-string.

"You know, I play too right?" he said.

"Yeah, you showed me that old SG of yours," Taro said.

"Well there's this idea that has been swimming in my head for a while and I would like to hear your input on it."

"Go ahead, shoot," Taro said.

"I was thinking that you and I form a band consisting of us and any drummer or bass player that wants to join. I really want to try this is Thrash thing you guys have been doing."

Taro pondered the idea for a moment.

"Well, if we weren't in the middle of recording and about to do a few shows," he said, "I would jump on it right away. Plus, I don't think those types of vocals or growls are your thing."

Dil was about to respond when Ham interrupted.

"What this about a side-project?" he asked.

"Oh, just an idea I brought up," Dil answered, "don't think it'll happen though."

"Well, if this was to happen," Ham said, "I would join. Throw any style at me and I'll do it."

"Well, looks like we have the band for most part," Taro chuckled, "we just need a bass player."

"But it would have to be someone with their own style, so that way it's not that you're seeing Green-Eyed and Dark Stairway at once," Dil added.

"Yeah, well, like I said, if we weren't in the middle of all this here," Taro said, "We'd do it. But it is a cool idea when you think about it."

"If this ever comes to pass," Ham said, "you know where to find me."

Dil nodded as Ham and Taro left. He turned back and watched as Zack was recording vocals for one of the first tracks of the album.

'_I wonder what Dio would think if I started singing like that', _he thought to himself.


	3. The Council of Rock

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Song(s) Used in Chapter:**

**Raining Blood by Slayer**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Council of Rock**

"Lil, Blaer, I'm back from Andrew's," Dil announced as he enter his parent's home.

"Daddy!" came Blaer's voice from around the corner.

Dil's eyes widened in horror as instead of his usual little metal girl in one of her many metal t-shirts was a little girl dressed in a pink, frilly dress.

"WAAAAHHHHH!" he screeched, "Blear, what happened?! Who did this to you?!"

"I did," Lil said as she entered the room, "and it was actually you mother's idea. Also, no need to yell."

"I just...I...I...She..." Dil stammered speechless.

"Oh Dil, doesn't she look so precious," Didi said, "she'll look great her first day of kindergarten."

"Dressed like that?" Dil asked with mouth hanging open like a fish, "oh no, no, no, no, no, no. You're not turning her into Nicki Minaj."

He then took his daughter and placed her on the couch.

"Here sweetie," he said, "listen to the 'Holy Diver' album, that'll take your mind of this."

"Dil, honey," Lil said, "you're over reacting. She's a girl like the rest of us. Why can't she be pretty for once?"

"Because..." Dil whined, "I don't her to end up like the other bratty girls she may come across."

"And you think having her wear nothing but metal t-shirts won't?" Didi questioned, "she'll get picked on for wearing that."

"So?" Dil asked, "I was weird and eccentric when I was in school and I got picked on a lot. Did I care? No. I did what I liked to do and couldn't care less what others thought."

"Well, I'm sure one day couldn't hurt," Lil persuaded, "just for a test run. Plus it's really up to her on what she wants to where to school. If she chooses the dresses, she wears them, end of story. Deal?"

Dil pondered for a moment. Would kill him to see his daughter on her first day dressed like that?

"Alright, fine," Dil agreed, "one day couldn't hurt."

"Good," Lil said and kissed him, "let's get going and get ready for tomorrow. Phil wants us over for dinner by five."

"Sound good to me," Dil said, "come on Blaer. Say 'bye' to Grandma and Grandpa."

"Bye," Blaer said to Didi and Stu.

"Bye my little angel," Didi hugged.

"See ya kiddo," Stu said ruffling her hair.

"Stu, you'll ruin her hair!" Didi exclaimed.

"Opps, sorry Di'd," Stu said backing off, "I'm so used it."

"Eh, it's alright. I'll fix it when we get back to our place," Lil said.

And with that, they gathered in the car and left.

* * *

"So, how did things go over at Andrew's?" Lil asked as Dil drove.

"Pretty much working on bass parts and vocals for the new Green-Eyed album," Dil explained, "other than that we pretty much just hung around."

"Oh that's cool," Lil nodded.

"Obviously I can see what you were up to today," Dil smirked, pointing his thumb back at Blaer.

"Hey, your mom and I wanted to do a 'Girl's Day Out' and we took her with us," Lil said, "what was she gonna do? Sit around and watch Stu tinker with another toy?"

"Good point," Dil said and was about to continue further when his cell phone started ringing.

"Hmm, it's Angelica," he said, "wonder what she wants. Hey Cus' , what can I do for ya?"

"What's this I hear about a side project?" Angelica said on the other end.

"Wait, how do you know about that?" Dil asked giving a questioning look at Lil.

"I swung by Andrew's place not long after you left and I overheard Taro and Ham talking about and I had them give me the details."

"Oh. Well, we're not entirely sure if we're gonna do it or not. 1: It's just an idea I pitched. 2: We're short a bass player. 3: Those guys are currently in middle of making a record and are about to do a short tour."

"Well, think about," Angelica said, "members of our label's top two selling bands in one group. Think of the record sales!"

Dil just rolled his eyes. He knew she would try to make this another money gimmick.

"Okay first of all if this was to happen, we'd do it because we would want to do it, not for some gimmick you want to exploit. Second, remember the three things I just told a second ago?"

"Okay fine," Angelica said, "but contact me immediately if you change your mind."

"Will do Angelica," Dil sighed, "talk to you later."

"What was that about?" Lil asked as Dil hung up.

"Oh, I talked to Taro today about forming a band with both of us in it and ham seemed interested in it as well," Dil explained, "and Angelica wanted to exploit it as usual."

"I see," Lil nodded, "you know that's actually a good idea. You guys sharing the stage in one band. I kinda like that."

"Wow, you too huh?" Dil smirked, "Blaer what do you think?"

Through his rear view mirror, he could see that Blaer had fallen asleep.

"Well, whatever you decide," Lil said, "I'll support you all the way."

"Thanks, babe," Dil said and reached his arm around her.

It was then he decided he should go through with the idea, but still, something did sit right with him. In a way, he felt like he was betraying what he had originally worked so hard to attain in Dark Stairway for this new group.

* * *

That night, Dil was sound asleep in his bed next to Lil. The feeling of him betraying Dark Stairway stayed in mind. But didn't he think this was an idea to try something new? He was hopeful that the other would take kindly to the idea.

Suddenly a flash of lightning and the sound of thunder woke him up for his sleep.

"Don't recall them saying anything about a thunderstorm," he said to himself and glanced at Lil, who was still asleep.

"I'd better go check on Blaer and see if the storm woke her up."

He made his way to his daughter's room and saw that she was still asleep.

"That's weird," he said, "normally she's scared of storms at night. Hmm...oh well."

He was just about to turn and leave when...

'_I'm takin' over this town,' _entered his ears.

"Who said that?" Dil asked. He looked and saw Blaer's Woody doll sitting up on the shelf.

'_Cause high noon, your doom,' _he heard again, but shook it off.

"Eddie's been playing too much Pantera," he said, "That I'm hearing things."

Dil decided to make his way to the kitchen and grab something to drink before going back to bed. It was then he could hear the sound of a horse outside.

"What the..." he said and looked out the window. Up on a hill nearby, he could see four figures on horses standing in the darkness. Dil looked at his drink, checking to see if he didn't grab a beer by mistake.

As he sat back down, he looked at one of Ryan's Lionel Trains that he meant to take to his dad to get fixed but forgot. As he approached it, he began to hear a sound from it, and it was getting increasingly louder. It sounded like a train was approaching him. Then a bright light shown upon through the window as the train sound grew louder and louder. A shrill whistle blew as the light grew closer. Dil panicked and ducked from the window, but the light vanished and the sound of the train passed by him.

"What the hell is happening?!" Dil said to himself when the sound disappeared.

He didn't have time to ponder for long as a dripping sound could be heard next to him. He dipped his hand the puddle that was forming and took a quick sniff.

"Blood?!" he said in horror. The 'storm' outside again flashed with lightning when high pitched sounds and the thumping of drums began to follow it. Dil was so scared he didn't know what to think.

It was then a demonic guitar riff began to play and the room around him started to melt. Shadowy figures appeared as though they were a band playing the nightmarish song, but Dil was still scared to distinguish them.

_Trapped in purgatory__  
__A lifeless object, alive__  
__Awaiting reprisal__  
__Death will be their acquisition_

_The sky is turning red__  
__Return to power draws near__  
__Fall into me, the sky's crimson tears__  
__Abolish the rules made of stone_

_Pierced from below, souls of my treacherous past__  
__Betrayed by many, now ornaments dripping above_

_Awaiting the hour of reprisal__  
__Your time slips away_

_Raining blood__  
__From a lacerated sky__  
__Bleeding its horror__  
__Creating my structure__  
__Now I shall reign in blood!_

The shadowy guitar players began to make shrill sounds with their instruments as if making them sound like the screams of their victims. Dil got on his knees and held himself for the terror. And then...

"Okay guys, that's enough!" shouted a familiar female voice, "I think he's scared enough!"

'_It can't be,' _Dil thought to himself, despite nearly crapping his pants.

"Remind me again why you married this wuss," came thick Texan accent.

"Shut up Darrell," said the female voice again, "go tell Ronnie, we got him."

"D-Dezirae?" Dil stammered. The female turned and looked at him. Indeed it was.

"Hi Dil," she smiled, "it's wonderful to see you again."

"You didn't call me up here to scold me for over reacting about Blaer wearing a dress, did you?" Dil asked as he hugged.

"No, but I will talk to you about that later," she frowned a bit, "actually, Dio wanted to see you and...oh Dil, I've missed you so much."

"Alright, alright, enough with the love fest," came a voice. Dil looked and could not believe his eyes. Standing before him were falling metal gods Randy Rhoads from Ozzy Osbourne, Jeff Hanneman from Slayer, Chuck Schuldiner from Death, Cliff Burton from Metallica and Clive Burr from Iron Maiden and he probably suspect the guy with the Texan accent was Dimebag Darrell from Pantera.

"Wow, when I first met Dio up here," Dil said, "I wasn't expecting to see you guys, but, wow! By the way, who's bright idea was it to bring me up here by scarring the shit out me?!"

"Uh...it was Jeff's," said Chuck.

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus," Jeff scowled and punch Chuck in the arm.

"OW!" Chuck shouted.

"Father of Death Metal, my ass," Jeff scoffed as he packed up his ESP signature.

"Guys, quit acting a like bunch of pussies," Cliff said rolling his eyes, "come on Ronnie and the others are waiting for us."

"Others?" Dil asked, "What's going on?"

"You'll see," Dezirae smirked. Messing with her former husband was always fun.

As the group made their way through the Silver Mountain, they soon arrived at building Dil didn't remember seeing the last time.

"This is new," he said. The sign on the door read "The Hall of Rock Gods".

"Welcome," Dezirae said, "to the Council of Rock."

Dil's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as dozens of fallen rock and metal legends were jamming all across. There was Gar Samuelson, the original drummer for Megadeth; Paul Baloff, the original lead singer from Exodus; Peter Steele from Type of Negative; Jimi Hendrix, Cozy Powell and Bon Scott from AC/DC. Even Elvis Presley and John Lennon were there!

"Hello Dillan," came a familiar voice. Dil looked and saw Ronnie James Dio approach him.

"It's great to see you my Rock n' Roll child. Hopefully Jeffery and the boys didn't scare you too much."

"Wait, you were in on that?" Dil asked.

"Guilty charged, my friend," Dio smiled.

"Understatement of the fucking century," Dil said with a flat face and then turned his attention to the Slayer guitarist, "don't you EVER do that again!"

"I make no promises," Jeff said, followed by a punch in the arm from Randy.

"Okay everyone," Dio called out, "let's begin the meeting."

As everyone gathered around the massive table, taking their respected seats, Dio noticed Dil had puzzled look.

"Something wrong, Dil?" he asked.

"Oh no," Dil said, "I always just thought that a council would all dress up in cloaks and stuff."

"Eh, I like to keep it casual."

"Come Dil, sit," Dezirae said, offering a seat. Dil noticed that everyone had plaques on each other their seats that represented songs they performed or bands they played in. Dio's for example read "The Holy Diver", Jeff's read "The Angel of Death", Dimebag "The Cowboy From Hell", Cliff "The Horseman" and so on.

"Alright everyone," Dio began, "I have called the meeting in that one of our Rock n' Roll children is going through a tough time. Dil here is under the impression that he is betraying his work in Dark Stairway for his new side-project idea with the Green-Eyed fellows."

"Is that all?" Cory Smoot (aka Flattus Maximus) of GWAR asked, "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Why are you so damn worried?" Dimebag asked.

"I'm just afraid that I'll start abandon Dark Stairway in favor of this new band," Dil said, "plus, what if the guys don't want it to be power or thrash metal?"

"So?" Dimebag said, "Vinnie and I formed a Country-Metal band David Allen Coe for the "Rebel Meets Rebel" album. We were fine."

"And I formed a Progressive Metal band not long after I released the last Death album," Chuck added.

"I formed a Punk band," said Jeff.

"You see Dil?" Dio said, "you worry too much things. I thought I recall you saying you didn't care what others thought?"

"He's got you there, Dil," Dezirae said.

"Heh, you're right," Dil said sheepishly, "you know what I'm gonna go ahead with the band. Fuck the haters! The Dark Stairway/Green-Eyed side band is a sheer go!"

"Well then let's make it official!" Dio cheered, "all in favor say 'I'."

"I!" everyone said, except for Peter Steele.

"Is there something you object Peter?" Dio asked the Type O Negative bassist.

"I don't know," Peter said, "for some reason I feel something seriously wrong will happen, but since it's majority rules, there's not much I can say."

'_I will be keeping an eye on him though,' _he thought to himself.

"Alright then," Dio said, "what the name of the band?"

Dil pondered for a moment. He wanted something that sounded destructive.

"How about...Trident," he said, "after the U.S. missiles."

"That my friend sounds totally metal!" Dio giving him the horns, "I now call this meeting adjourned."

The next thing Dil heard was the sound of his alarm clock going off. He awoke to find himself back in his bed. Lil slowly woke up next to him.

"You okay, Dil?" she asked, "you tossing turning all night. You never do that."

Dil, not wanting to tell her exactly what happened, went with the easiest excuse in the book.

"Oh, it was just a bad dream," he said, "now come one let's get ready to go to Phil's."

"Okay then," Lil said, "I'll go get Blaer ready."

Once she left, Dil went for his phone and began to text Taro.

'_Hey dude, I've thought about and the side-project is a 'go'. Tell Angelica and Ham and we'll start looking for a bass player when I get back from Phil's.'_

* * *

Back on the Silver Mountain, Peter was watching Dil, keeping to his word.

"You know he'll be fine, right?" Dezirae said approaching him.

"I know that," Peter said, "I just think it's just best I keep an eye on him to be on the safe side."

"Well that isn't your job," Dezirae said, "that's Dio's. You know who you're supposed to watch."

"Well, I just hope he can keep Dil in line."

* * *

**For those who do not understand what the things that scared the crap out of Dil, here's what they represent:  
The Woody Doll = "Cowboy From Hell" by Pantera**

**The Horsemen = "The Four Horsemen" by Metallica**

**The Train = "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osbourne**

**The Blood = "Raining Blood" by Slayer**


	4. A Bassist is Found

**Disclaimer: Read Chapter 1**

**Songs Used:**

**Anesthesia by Type O Negative**

**Soldierhead by Newstead**

**I'm So Bad Baby (I Don't Care) by Motörhead**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Bassist is Found**

With Dil, Lil and Blaer all dressed, packed and ready to go, they began the drive to Phil's house, about a an hour drive away since he lived on the other side of town with his wife Rachel. With Phil cooking the dinner, they would be presented with his finniest dishes from his restaurant, "Falling off the Edge of World Food", which had become quite popular of the past few years.

The drive there was pretty uneventful. Dil just playing his copy of Deep Purple's "In Rock", Lil was catching up on her reading, and Blaer just looking out the window enjoying the sights.

They had decided to arrive early, so that they can sit and chat with Phil and Rachel and that way Phil didn't have to feel rushed in preparing the food. When they arrived at the house, Dil and Lil were surprised to see two other cars in the driveway, a van with a U-haul trailer attached and a Ford Mustang.

"Huh, I thought it was just gonna be us tonight?" Dil said as they pulled in.

"Looks like Phil decided to ask a couple of his college buddies over before we got here," Lil said.

"Maybe," Dil agreed, "well, maybe I can have a few beers with them before they take off."

"Sounds good to me," Lil said and rang the door bell. Rachel appeared at the door, a bit surprised herself.

"Wow, you guys are...early," she said a little uneasy.

"Everything okay, Rachel?" Dil asked as he carried Blaer in his arms.

"Um...oh yeah," Rachel stammered, "come in, come in. Phil will be up in a bit, he called Greg and Chad over to help him with a few things downstairs."

Dil noticed in her tone that she stretching the truth a bit, but decided to not push the subject further. The house was pretty big, considering all the money Phil made from his restaurant. Three bedrooms, four baths, and a large kitchen, Phil and Rachel pretty much had it made.

The first thing Dil went to inspect was Phil's CD collection, a bit small compared to his but a decent size nonetheless. Phil had a wide variety of Rock, Metal and even some Jazz and Blues albums, ranging from classic Metallica to the Buddy Guy.

As Rachel and Lil chatted in the kitchen and Blaer taking a small nap, Phil decided to head downstairs and see what Phil and his buds were up to. As he got closer to the basement, he started to hear what sounded like a drum kit, followed by a guitar chugging a couple of chords. And then a bass guitar did the same thing.

"What are they doing down here?" Dil asked himself. He soon got his answer when he opened the basement door. In front of him he saw Phil and his friend's Greg and Chad playing a band. Phil sported a Fender Percussion Bass as he began to sing the next song they chose to play. Dil stayed hidden behind the door, whipped out his phone and recorded the scene unfolding before him.

_Like a flash of light in an endless night__  
__Life is trapped between two black entities__  
__'Cause when you trust someone__  
__Illusion has begun__  
__No way to prepare__  
__Impending despair_

_Did one say so cruel__  
__'Tis better to love and lose__  
__Ignorance is bliss__  
__Wish not knew your kiss__  
__So many times been burned__  
__This lesson goes unlearned__  
__Remember desire only fuels the fire__  
__Liar!__Betwixed birth and death__  
__Every breath regret__  
__I pity the living__  
__Envy for the dead__  
__Emotionally stunned__  
__In defense - I'm numb__  
__I'd rather not care then to be aware__  
__Be scared_

_I don't need love_

_Are a thousand tears worth a single smile?__  
__When you give an inch, will they take a mile?__  
__Longing for the past but dreading the future__  
__If not being used, well then you're a user__and a loser_

_World renowned failure at both death and life__  
__Given nothingness, purgatory blight__  
__To run and hide, a cowardly procedure__  
__Options exhausted, except for anesthesia__  
__Anesthesia_

_I don't feel anything__  
__I don't need anything__  
__I don't need love_

"Alright," Phil said into the mic when they finished, "that was awesome. Let's take a couple of more before my sis and my bro-in-law get here...AH!"

Phil turned to see Dil standing in the doorway with his mouth hanging to the floor, completely blown away what he had just seen.

"Dil...uh...you're here early," Phil said with a sheepish chuckle.

"Philip Richard Bill DeVille," Dil said before beaming and extending his arms out, "come here!"

"Wait...huh?" was all Phil could say before Dil embraced him in a spin-crushing hug. Greg and Chad laughed at the scene.

"I never knew you played the bass and could sing?!" Dil asked when he let go, "and more importantly, why didn't you tell me?!"

"Well," Phil said setting down his Fender bass, "to be honest, I only started playing a few years ago, probably not long after you released the first Dark Stairway album. You guys were an inspiration and I just took to the bass like a duck takes to water, but with me being a chef and all, this was only a hobby. I hooked up with Greg and Chad not too long ago and we've been jamming here at least once a week."

"Do you have any original material?" Dil asked.

"No not really. We just jam to what we like. Metal, Rock, Jazz, Blues, Gothic (like what we just did there), Grunge, you name it. For some reason though I feel more connected to the Type O Negative stuff, even though it sounds a bit moody, I feel the passion from it. Kinda like you with the Dio stuff."

"Interesting," Dil said recalling his encounter with Peter Steele from his dream.

"Dil, you in there?" Phil asked.

"Huh, what?" Dil said snapping back to reality, "sorry about that. That's sounds cool, man. Do you guys think you can play a couple of more before we head back up stairs?"

"I don't see why not," Phil said and picked up his bass, "1, 2, 3, 4!"

_Bombs go off around me_  
_Bullets chase my head_  
_Demonscene hellscape_  
_Try to not get dead_

_From the cradle I was in  
__Straight for the firing line  
__By the teeth of my skin  
__Dragon and the serpent versus swine_

_Never quite ready  
__It just becomes your turn  
__Evertight steady  
__No more light to burn_

_A lie has no feet_

_Cannot stand alone_  
_A cry in the street_  
_Who cast the first stone_

_With dirt between my teeth_

_I made the devil sell his soul_  
_I know that he can bleed_  
_Moon goes dark sun grows cold_

_Where my mind would take me  
__Never coming near  
__Scared my heart would break me  
__Why am I here?!_

_Bombs go off around me_  
_Bullets chase my head_  
_Demonscene hellscape_  
_Try to not get dead_

_From the cradle I was in_

_Straight for the firing line_  
_By the teeth of my skin_  
_Dragon and the serpent versus swine_

_With dirt between my teeth_  
_I made the devil sell his soul_  
_I know that he can bleed_  
_Moon goes dark sun grows cold_

Dil clapped loudly when they finished.

"For a band they only play for themselves," he said, "you sure are pretty tight."

"Thanks," Phil said as he adjusted the mic to a higher position, "I'm gonna pretend to be Lemmy for a minute."

The other laughed as he titled his head up ready to try and sing like the Motörhead legend.

"Ready? I'm so bad baby, I don't care!"

_I make love to mountain lions,__  
__Sleep on red-hot branding irons,__  
__When I walk the roadway shakes,__  
__Bed's a mess of rattlesnakes,__  
__Voodoo child, black cat bone,__  
__Scratch your back, hear you moan,__  
__Get me up, you go down, tall building, single bound,_

_War and peace, peace and love, say it if you dare,__  
__Iron fist, velvet glove,__  
__I'm so bad, baby I don't care,_

_Black-hearted to the bone,__  
__Older than The Rolling Stones,__  
__Been to heaven, been to hell,__  
__Bought the farm, and I won't sell,_

_Give and take, rise and fall, rise up and take it all,__  
__Secret love, I won't tell, knock you up and ring your bell,_

_Kiss the whip, eat the gun,__  
__Tell me it ain't fair, midnight victim, hit and run,__  
__I'm so bad, baby I don't care,_

_I make the blind to see,__  
__Shoot 'em full of R and B,__  
__I make the lame to walk,__  
__Come 'round and pop your cork,__  
__Wham, bam, thank you ma'am,__  
__I thought I heard the back door slam,__  
__Overkill, walk the line, kill the lights, it's lampshade time,_

_On the road, on the lam, people running scared,__  
__I'm everything they say I am, I'm so bad, baby I don't care._

As Phil's small band continued the song, Dil immediately grabbed his phone texting Taro and Ham.

'_Dudes, I think I just found our bass player.'_

* * *

After Chad and Greg left, Phil set to work in the kitchen, preparing a fresh lobster as the main course. Everyone else was seated at the table, having various conversations.

"So, I take it you found Phil down stairs?" Rachel asked.

"Yes," Dil nodded still smiling, "it's still mind boggling that he plays the bass and play it extremely well."

"It was a surprise for me too," Rachel said.

"Alright, who ordered the steamed Lobster?" Phil asked, reciting a phase he say in the restaurant, as he enter the dining room.

"Looks good, Phil," Lil said as she prepared he napkin.

"And for the little lady," Phil motioned toward Blaer, "my finest chicken fingers."

"I want Lobster," Blaer said. Everyone chuckled.

"When you're a bit older," Phil said and ruffled her hair a bit.

The dinner went on rather nicely, with everyone having conversations what they have been up to, including the Wacken Festival and new ideas Phil had planned for the restaurant.

For a moment they ate in silence, until Dil finally spoke up.

"Okay, I'm just gonna say it," he said, "Phil, I want you to be in my new band."

"W-What?!" Phil stuttered in surprise, nearly spilling his drink.

"I'm forming a new band with a couple of the guys from Green-Eyed and we want a bass player that can bring his own to team. I just sent Taro and Ham the video I recorded of you playing the Type O Negative song and they agree that you fit the bill perfectly."

"Dil, man, I don't know," Phil said unsure, "I mean, I'm flattered and honored that you want me to join, but like I said, playing the bass is just a hobby for me outside of the restaurant. And plus, I can't just leave that to go on tour if there was one. Being a musician is your thing Dil."

"So?" Dil said, "there are plenty of musicians who own restaurants and still tour. Alice Cooper owns one in Phoenix."

"Phil, honey, it's your decision," Rachel said, "you know I can always look after the place when you're gone."

"She can also go with you, too," Lil added, "I go with Dil on occasion."

"It's whatever you decide, dude," Dil said.

Phil looked at his long time friend and brother-in-law. Would joining his new band be a good idea? They thought he was a great musician, despite for it only being a hobby. After thinking it through for a few moments, he finally spoke.

"So," he said, "when rehearsals?"


	5. The Right Guitar

**Disclaimer****: Metalocalypse characters belongs to Brendon Small. Everything else, see chapter one.**

**Songs Used:**

**Love? by Strapping Young Lad**

**Lack of Comprehension by Death**

**Biological Warfare by Dethklok**

* * *

**Chapter 5 The Right Guitar**

It had been a week since Phil had agreed to join Dil's new band Trident, and was now tuning his bass for the first day of rehearsals. Taro and Ham were doing the same to their respected instruments at Andrew's studio.

Dil had already had his Gibson SG tuned and waiting on the couch waiting for Angelica to arrive. He had arranged with her and his Aunt Charlotte to come down and observe the band rehearse to see if it the project would for them to be signed a record deal. He had also sent Taro and Ham a list of songs earlier that week to see what would fit the style they would want to aim for. For the moment they were considering an Experimental Metal route and they could pretty try whatever they wanted.

Andrew sat nearby, adjustingh his control board. Although he and rest of the members of both Dark Stairway and Green-Eyed were a little unsure of this new idea Dil had planned, but eventually they gave their full support. The other members of Dark Stairway agreed it would probably give them a break from their last big tour before they begin recording their fourth album.

"So you're going through with this?" Andrew said as Dil grasped his SG again.

"Sure, why not?" Dil said, "as I said, it's a good way to play and sing music that I wouldn't normally do in Dark Stairway. Today it's pretty much gonna be what direction we want to go and to see what vocal style works for me."

"Sounds like a plan," Andrew said and then morphed his face into a fake pout, "are you gonna miss us?"

"Shut up," Dil chuckled.

"Hey man," Taro called, "when's Angelica getting here?"

"Uh...she should've been here any minute now," Dil said.

"Why don't we just start without her?" Taro said as he plugged in his ESP Alexi Lahio Signature, "gives us more time to see if we click as a band."

"Yeah, let's go," Ham agreed, "my feet are itching to go."

Alright then," Dil said strapping on his SG, "Let's start with one of those songs we said we were gonna learn before we met up."

"Wanna try the Strapping Young Lad song?" Taro asked.

"'Love?'?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, that one," Taro said.

"Alright, let's do it," Dil said as he stepped up to the mic.

_"There is no external way to tell when a woman is ready to receive"_

_MARCH!_

_LOVE...is a way of feeling__  
__Oh, LOVE is a way of feeling less alone__  
__So what's all the fuss about?!_

_"FUCK IT"__  
__LOVE: the paradox of needing__  
__OH LOVE,__  
__MAKE WAY FOR BREEDING__  
__(Give it to me) (Give it to me)_

_I know what I stand for;__  
__I STAND FOR ME!_

_I'll wait for the night to come__  
__So far, suicide at home__  
__For I'm not the man you know__  
__This love it's about control_

_OH WHAT A FEELING!__  
__OH WHAT A FEEDING!__  
__Know the chosen ones, ARE HERE!__  
__ALL HAIL!_

_I'll wait for the night to come__  
__So far, suicide at home__  
__For I'm not the man you know...__  
__This love,__  
__IT'S ABOUT CONTROL(You Fucker!__)_

_(ALL IN THE NAME OF LOVE)  
__(ALL IN THE NAME OF LOVE)  
__(ALL IN THE NAME OF LOVE)  
__(All in the name of Love...)_

"YEAH!" Dil shouted when they finished, "That was awesome!"

"Everything just clicked, man," Taro said, "it felt so natural."

"Great idea Dil," Phil said, "I'm glad I joined."

"I'm glad to hear that guys," Dil smiled, "should we try another song?"

"I don't think that'll be necessary," Ham said.

"What do you mean?" Dil asked.

Ham pointed to the window and they all turned to see Andrew, Charlotte and Angelica standing near the control panel with their jaws hanging to the floor. Charlotte slowly raised the record contract in front of her.

"Where's the "That Was Easy" button when you need it?" Ham laughed. The others laughed too.

"Let's just play another one any with some solos in there," Dil said, "I also wanna try some growling."

"You sure you wanna do that?" Taro asked, "Growling is not as easy as you think it is."

"Never hurts to try," Dil shrugged, "let's play that Death song you suggested."

"Alright then," Taro shrugged.

_A condemning fear strikes down__  
__Things they cannot understand__  
__An excuse to cover up weaknesses that lie within__  
__Lies__  
__Laying your guilt and pain__  
__On people that had no part in the molding of a life__  
__That creates its destruction__  
__Lies__  
__Right before your very eyes__  
__A reflection of the mistakes__  
__To the end you will deny__  
__Your part in the demise of a life__  
__Lack of comprehension__  
__Thriving on your cliché__  
__Compelled by self-resentment_

_Reaching into the minds of those that created__  
__The depression in which they__  
__In which they drowned their flesh and blood__  
__Lies__  
__So easy to blame the__  
__Everlasting fear on a pathetic attempt__  
__To justify the ending of life__  
__Lies__  
__Right before your very eyes__  
__A reflection of the mistakes__  
__To the end you will deny__  
__Your part in the demise of a life__  
__Lack of comprehension__  
__Thriving on your cliché__  
__Compelled by self-resentment_

"Jeez," Dil coughed, "and to think I thought singing 'Child in Time' would put a strain on my vocals cords. How do those types of singers do that every day?"

"Told you," Taro chuckled.

"Okay, I think we've heard enough," Charlotte said entering the room and practically shoving the contract in their faces, "just read through it and sign it. We'll begin booking festival dates the minute you sign."

"Festival dates?" Phil asked, "we don't even have an album, let alone original work yet."

"Don't worry Phil," Angelica assured, "you first show wouldn't be until January, so that's plenty of time to get some songs in."

"Or at least an EP," Charlotte added.

The group thought about it for a moment. Seemed like the best logical way to go. Write some songs, record a demo, maybe release a single, do the show in January and record the album. Plus it would give Taro and Ham to tour with Green-Eyed when their new album was finished.

"Sounds like the best possible situation," Dil said and the other nodded.

"Again, wheres the..." Ham began.

"Way ahead of you dear," Charlotte said and pulled out the button and pressed it.

"_That was easy."_

Everyone laughed and the group signed the contract.

"It's official," Angelica said, "Trident is officially signed to Pilot Records."

"Pleasure doing business with you," Charlotte said and she and her daughter walked out.

"Hey guy, catch," Dil said as he tossed each of them a celebratory beer, "to Trident."

"TO TRIDENT!" the other shouted and clanged their beer bottles.

* * *

When all was said and done, not much happened. Phil went back home to tell Rachel the news. Ham was passed out on the couch due to the fact he just couldn't seem to stay awake. Taro and Dil meanwhile were fiddling with their guitars, trying to come up with a few riffs. Taro noticed Dil wasn't quite feeling it as he was trying work with his SG.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Dil answered, "it's just that I don't think that this thing is 'road worthy'. You know what I mean?"

"How long have you had that?" Taro asked.

"Since I was about 16," Dil answered.

"Damn!" Taro exclaimed, "you need a new one, like right now."

He then stood up pretending to be a warrior of some sort and declared loudly, "TO GUITAR CENTER!"

Dil laughed and the two left for Guitar Center downtown, but not before plastering a note on Ham's face.

When they arrived, Taro felt like he had died and gone to heaven (like always would when he would enter). Dil just smiled and rolled his eyes and began looking about.

"Can I help you...?" asked an employee, but stopped when he realized who it was, "Dil Pickles? From Dark Stairway? What are you doing here?!"

"I take it you're a fan," Dil chuckled, "well, I'm here to try out some guitars for a new project I'm working that involves me holding a six string. And yes, you can have a photo when I check out."

"Well, if you need any help," the employee said, "don't be afraid to ask. And you know, it's weird that a bunch of musicians of coming here today. There are you and Dethklok surprisingly is over there."

"Yeah, wells fucks you, Skwisgaar!" came a high pitch Norwegian accent from across the store, followed by a loud crash.

"Dammit Toki," came an Irish accent, "Now I gotta pay for that!"

"Heh, heh, I'll be right back," the employee said and quickly raced off to solve to conflict before it got hectic.

Dil chuckled to himself and began looking at the guitars hanging up on the walls.

"Hey dude, check this out," Taro called. Dil turned and saw Taro holding a massive Ibanez 8-string. Of course, his reaction was pure shock.

"Taro, we're not Meshuggah!" he said, "there's no way I'd be able to get my hand around the neck of that thing!"

"Aw..." Taro fake pouted as he hung it up.

The search seemed to take forever. Dil tried numerous guitars ranging from classic Fender Stratocasters to BC Stealth models and none seemed to fit with him musically.

Then as if it was a message from Dio, Dil found it. There, hanging in front of him was a snow white with black bevels Jackson Pro-Series King V, fitted with and EMG 81/89 set up and an original Floyd Rose whammy bar.

"Try it out man," Taro said as Dil plugged it to the amp. The second he took a strummed the first chord, Dil immediately thought he was high the sky fighting of demons with this guitar as he played a incredibly fast solo.

"Whoa!" Dil exclaimed, "this is it. Right here!"

"Let's try a song out on it," Taro as grabbed a guitar similar to one of his and whipped out his IPod, "never leave home without it."

"Let's try a Dethklok songs and show those guys over there how it's really done," Dil joked.

_You're dying__  
__Every single moment passing__  
__Decaying__  
__Spend your life ignoring it__  
__Suffocation__  
__Slowly choking takes a lifetime__  
__Replication__  
__Before your rotting innards quit_

_Years passing and you're left behind__  
__Better find a faceless soul to blind__  
__Punish them all for your lot in life__  
__Set the trap and sharpen the knife_

_It's biological warfare__  
__Oh no_

_Locked in targeted__  
__Tricked me into your submission__  
__Flipped the tables turned it over__  
__Changed it into my remission__  
__Used my brain against itself__  
__Eat itself away__  
__Biological ticking time bomb__  
__Birth my own disgrace_

_I'd rather die__  
__Be the last of my kind__  
__I gotta pull out__  
__I'm saving my life_

_You built a bomb__  
__Made of flesh and piss__  
__Don't get what you want__  
__There's blood on your list_

_It's biological warfare__  
__You've awakened the psycho__  
__It's the DETH of your mind_

_It's biological warfare__  
__You're collecting your losings__  
__The mistake of your life_

_It's biological warfare__  
__And you're stuck with the devil's child_

_It's biological warfare__  
__Draw the curtains and kiss your ass__  
__Goodbye _

_Like an insect__  
__You're entangled__  
__You're the one that wanted this__  
__DETHLY cycle _

_You live like a ghost now__  
__Your voiced silenced__  
__Haunting your domain _

_Leave this nightmare now_

_Sword sheathed it's__  
__The time for action__  
__No witness yet the raven sees you__  
__Keep moving of goliath meets you__  
__The evil burns and your ending greets you_

_The behemoth__  
__Demon savage__  
__Shadows growing__  
__Wolven magic_

_Rabid gorgon__  
__Fled the cage__  
__The unholy__  
__Now enraged_

_She's gonna hunt you down__  
__That's right__  
__Keep going now__  
__She almost gotcha_  
_Now run_

While they really weren't trying to attract attention, they had indeed had drew in a small crowd who was cheering and applauding when they finished. Even Dethklok was impressed.

"Wow, that was brutal," Nathan said.

"Yeahs, they totalltys naileds that," Skwisgaar agreed.

"Those Jack-offs are goin' places," said Murderface in most supporting way he could.

"Well, I take it you found what you were looking for?" the employee asked with a grin.

"Indeed and I'm feeling saucy," Dil said quoting a line "Wayne's World", "I think I'm gonna buy it. Do you accept...cash?"

Everyone laughed at the joke.

"Alright, let's get this thing out of here," the employee said and took it up to the register.

_'Everything is coming together,' _Dil thought happily.


	6. First Show

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Songs Used:**

**Caught in A Mosh - Anthrax**

**Living in a Whirlwind - Warbringer**

**The Mob Rules - Black Sabbath**

**Die, Die My Darling - The Misfits**

**Paraniod (Live) - Metallica & Ozzy Osbourne**

* * *

**Chapter 6: First Show **

A month or so had passed since Trident had been signed to Pilot Records. Green-Eyed had released their second album in that time and had embarked on a small tour of the US and Canada. Dil at this time spent most of his time writing songs for the Trident EP and Phil resumed work at his restaurant. During that time frame, he wrote at least eight songs.

Word about the new band spread throughout the Metal Community like wildfire (via Blabbermouth and Facebook) and fans of both Dark Stairway and Green-Eyed were anxious to see the band perform.

Dil decided the best place to celebrate the first show would be to perform at the Friendly Tap and invite friends and family to the occasion.

The group was now in their dressing room and were getting themselves ready for the show. Dil looked himself in the mirror feeling a little awkward. This would be the first show he would play without his prize robe. Instead he wore a simple pair of jeans and an Anthrax "Judge Dredd" T-shirt.

"You alright man?" Taro asked.

"Yeah," Dil said, "it just feels wired that I'm just going out there like this instead of my robe."

"Well, the robe is your thing with Dark Stairway," Taro said, "remember you want to do something different with this band? Well, this is one of those. You'll get used to it before you know it."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Dil shrugged, "by the way, how's Phil holding up?"

"I am nervous as fuck!" Phil said and clung his bass tightly, "I've got butterflies in my stomach like no tomorrow!"

"Hey, I get nervous before ever show," Dil assured, "you'll get that feeling every time."

"Just think of how much of a good time you're gonna have," Ham added.

"Alright I'll try," Phil said.

It was then Angelica walked in.

"Okay guys," she said, "five minutes 'til show time. We've got a full house."

"Awesomeness!" Ham said, "let's go!"

As they proceeded to head back stage, they could hear the intro music play on the speakers as the excitement of the crowd grew. Dil and Taro took a peek through the curtain. Gathered at special reserved tables were the rest of Green-Eyed and Dark Stairway along with Taro and Ham's parents (Gerald, Phoebe, Arnold and Helga respectfully), as well as all of Dil and Phil's families and long time friends. For Tommy, it took a lot of convincing from Kimi to get him out here.

"Alright, here we go," Phil said and they proceeded onto the stage.

As the intro music began to fade, Ham took to his drum kit and the others stood at their respected positions. On the dot, the band broke into the first song of the night.

"I think it's time to get 'Caught In A Mosh!'" Dil exclaimed as they began.

_Why don't you listen to me when I try to talk to you_  
_Stop thinking of yourself, for just a second fool_  
_Shut up, shut up, I don't wanna hear your mouth_  
_Your mother made a monster, now get the hell out of my house_

_Can't stand it for another day_  
_I ain't gonna live my life this way_  
_Cold sweat, my fists are clenching_  
_Stomp, stomp, stomp the idiot convention_

_Which one of these words don't you understand_  
_I'm Caught in a Mosh!_  
_Talking to you is like clapping with one hand_

_What is it? - Caught in a Mosh!_  
_What is it? - Caught in a Mosh!_  
_What is it? - Caught in a Mosh!_  
_What is it? - Caught in a Mosh!_

_Don't tell me how to do my job_  
_There's the door, your name's on the knob_  
_You're always in the way, like a beast on my back_  
_Were you dropped as a baby, cause brains you lack_

_Can't stand it for another day_  
_I ain't gonna live my life this way_  
_Cold sweat, my fists are clenching_  
_Stomp, stomp, stomp, the idiot convention_  
_Which one of these words don't you understand?_  
_I'm Caught in a Mosh_  
_Talking to you, is like clapping with one hand_

_What is it? - Caught in a Mosh!_  
_What is it? - Caught in a Mosh!_  
_What is it? - Caught in a Mosh!_  
_What is it? - Caught in a Mosh!_

_Think-before you speak_  
_Or suffer for your words_  
_Learn, to give respect_  
_That others, give to you_  
_AAAAAAAAAAAh, The best you can do_

_Hey Man!_  
_I'm trying to reason but you don't understand_  
_Talking in circles, we'll never get it straight_  
_Just you and me in our theatre of hate_  
_Can't stand it for another day_  
_I ain't gonna live my life this way_  
_Cold sweat, my fists are clenching_  
_Stomp, stomp, stomp, the idiot convention_  
_Which one of these words don't you understand?_  
_I'm Caught in a Mosh!_  
_Talking to you is like clapping with one hand_

_What is it? - Caught in a Mosh!_  
_What is it? - Caught in a Mosh!_  
_What is it? - Caught in a Mosh!_  
_What is it? - Caught in a Mosh!_

"Hello Missouri, California!" Dil said when they finished. The crowd roared with applause.

"We are Trident!" he continued, "and this is our very first show and very glad that you guys came tonight. Thank you very much."

The crowd cheered once again.

"Tonight, it's gonna be all covers, but don't worry, we have an EP in the works with our own original material and you'll be able to see us play those songs at the 70000 Tons of Metal Cruise in January."

All those attending cheered even more.

"Now enough talk. I wanna see a big circle pit for this one."

_Living in a whirlwind!_

_Spiraling out of control!__  
__In the eye of the storm__  
__Disconnected, from the world you were born__  
__Cheating death, just to get your fix__  
__Cannot survive, its the end of the line_

_They look you in the eye and all they see is an empty stare__  
__Living like a rat, you choke on your own despair__  
__Still you're sinking lower, each day more desperate__  
__You hide below the surface, waiting for the end__ESCAPE__  
__Must escape_

_Ridden with the stress that YOU CAN'T TAKE__  
__Arrgh, must escape__  
__Not time to turn back, FAR TOO LATE__  
__Can't escape__Everything around you, ceased to make sense__  
__Waiting until your time will come...__  
__To pass__Look into the mirror at what used to be your face__  
__A ghastly visage you don't recognize, gone without a trace_

_Wasted_

_WHIRLWIND!__  
__WHIRLWIND!_

Dil felt so energized. He never felt like this when he would perform with Dark Stairway. This was that feeling 1000X! He felt his head banging harder than it ever had before. He's wish this feeling would never stop.

Tommy sat at his table and watched, a little concerned as to what his brother was going to do next.

"Fuck yeah!" Dil said as the crowd cheered, "thank you! I think it's time I'd introduce everybody. On lead guitar, Mr. Taro Johanssen everybody!"

Taro set his guitar down and took a traditional Japanese bow.

"On drums, Mr. Joshua Abraham Shortman!"

Ham stood from behind his kit and flashed the crowd the horns.

"Over here on bass guitar, my brother-in-law, Phillip DeVille!"

Phil encouraged the crowd to get louder as they cheered.

"And you all know who I am," Dil finished, "but right now I'm gonna try and be Dio and Tony Iommi at the same time. The Mob Rules!"

_Oh c'mon!_

_Close the city and tell the people_  
_That something's coming to call_  
_Death and darkness are rushing forward_  
_To stamp light from the wall!_

_Oh! You've nothing to say_

_They'll drag you away!_  
_If you listen to fools,_  
_The mob rules, the mob rules  
__Kill the spirit and you'll be blinded_

_The end is always the same_  
_Play with fire, you'll burn your finger_  
_And you'll get hold of a flame, oh!  
__It's over, it's done_

_The end is begun_  
_If you listen to fools,_  
_The mob rules_  
_You've nothing to say_  
_Oh, They're breaking away_  
_If you listen to fools_

_Break the circle and stop the movement  
__The wheel is thrown to the ground  
__Just remember it might stop rolling  
__And take you right back around!_

_You're all fools!_

_The Mob Rules!_

Once again the crowd cheered when the song finished.

"Thank you very much," Dil said, "now, let's mix it up a bit. Did you guys know that Phil can sing too?"

Phil smiled and shook his head, knowing it was his turn.

"Well guess what? He's gonna take the mic for a couple of songs. How does that sound?"

Phil and Dil then swapped spots on stage as Phil took the center mic.

"Alright, bear with me guys," Phil said, "this is the first I've ever sung before a crowd. Let's hope you guys know it."

_Die, die, die my darling_  
_Don't utter a single word_  
_Die, die, die my darling_  
_Just shut your pretty mouth_

_I'll be seeing you again  
__I'll be seeing you in hell_

_Don't cry to me oh baby_

_Your future's in an oblong box, yeah_  
_Don't cry to me oh baby_  
_Should have seen it a-comin' on_  
_Don't cry to me oh baby_  
_I don't know it was in your power_  
_Don't cry to me oh baby_  
_Dead-end girl for a dead-end guy_  
_Don't cry to me oh baby_  
_Now your life drains on the floor_  
_Don't cry to me oh baby_

_Die, die, die my darling_

_Don't utter a single word_  
_Die, die, die my darling_  
_Just shut your pretty mouth_

_I'll be seeing you again_

_I'll be seeing you in hell_

_Don't cry to me a baby_

_Your future is in an oblong box_  
_Don't cry to me oh baby_  
_Should have seen the end a-comin' on, a-comin'_  
_Don't cry to me oh baby_  
_I don't know it was in your power_  
_Don't cry to me oh baby_  
_Dead-end girl for a dead-end guy_  
_Don't cry to me oh baby_  
_Now your life drains on the floor_  
_Don't cry to me oh baby_

_Die, die, die my darling_

_Don't utter a single word_  
_Die, die, die my darling_  
_Shut your pretty mouth_

_I'll be seeing you again_

_I'll be seeing you in hell_

_Don't cry to me oh baby_

_Die, die, die my darling_  
_Don't cry to me oh baby_  
_Die, die, die my darling_  
_Die, die, die my darling_  
_Die, die, die my darling_

_Die, die, die, die, die, die..._

"Thank you," Phil said a bit modestly when they finished.

The rest of the show went by flawlessly. Nobody had seen a band of tighter musicians in such a long time. Fans of both Green-Eyed and Dark Stairway were becoming immediate fans of the new group and couldn't wait to hear their original material.

"Alright guys," Dil said, "we've got time for a couple of more songs tonight. Remember when I said that this was gonna be all covers? Well...I lied. This is our first original song called 'So Far, So Good...So What!'"

The song had definite Thrash vibe to it, but also carried the traditional Power Metal vocals while also having some Progressive influences as well.

"Okay, we're gonna finish tonight with an old favorite," Dil said, "let's see if you know it."

_Come on!_

_Finished with my woman 'cause she couldn't help me with my mind_  
_People think I'm insane because I am frowning all the time_

_All day long I think of things but nothing seems to satisfy_  
_Think I'll lose my mind if I don't find something to pacify_  
_Can you help me occupy my brain?_  
_Oh yeah_  
_(Yeah!)_

_Let me see you!_  
_(Let's go!)_

_Come on! Hey!_

_I need someone to show me the things in life that I can't find_  
_I can't see the things that make true happiness, I must be blind_

_Come on!_

_I love you guys!_

_Now everybody clap your fucking hands!_  
_Now let me hear you! Hey! Come on!_

_Make a joke and I will sigh and you will laugh and I will cry_  
_Happiness I cannot feel and love to me is so unreal_

_And so as you hear these words telling you now of my state_  
_I tell you to enjoy life I wish I could but it's too late_

_Come on!_

"Thank you very much, Missouri!" Dil said, "we are Trident and you'll hear from us again real soon."

The crowd cheered as the band stepped forward and took a bow. They soon left the stage and proceeded back to their dressing room.

But once they got there, they were immediately bombarded with rest of Dark Stairway and Green-Eyed tackling them.

"HELL YEAH!" the all shouted.

"That was awesome!" Zack said and gave his brother a celebratory noogie, "I'm proud of you little bro."

"Thanks guys," Dil said, "that means a lot."

As they continued celebrating, Tommy surprisingly came by.

"Hey T," Dil said, "glad you could make it to the show."

"Yeah, well, I originally wasn't because I got swamped with this new movie," Tommy said, "but thanks to a lot of convincing with Kimi, I'm here."

"Glad she could talk you into coming."

"Yeah. But I must say, that was quite an impressive show. You guys were really tight," Tommy added, "and I don't think I've seen you so energetic. You seemed like you were going to destroy everything in sight."

"The intensity of the music does that to ya," Dil chuckled, "wanna a beer?"

"Nah, I'm good," Tommy said, "I have to drive drive back to Mom and Dad's place. But back to what I was saying. I know said the music can make you seem like you're about to go on a rampage, but there's one thing that worries me. You are aware that you have an addictive personality right?"

"Kinda," Dil said, "I'm there was my alien phase when I was a kid, then came Metal. So, where are you getting at this T?"

"What I'm getting to is that I'm just afraid that you'll get a little out of control as time goes on," Tommy explained.

"T, you don't have to worry about me," Dil assured, "I'm not gonna go on some psychopathic rampage. I've been up front in Dark Stairway for at least 8 years; I think I can survive a year in Trident."

"Well, I hope so," Tommy said and looked at his watch, "well, I'd best be off. Kimi's waiting for me in the car."

"Okay T," Dil said and hugged his brother, "great seeing you again. Don't be a stranger, okay? Oh and if you need a band for any movie soundtracks, give me a ring, alright?"

"Will do, bro," Tommy chuckled, "see you guys."

"Bye Tommy," the other said.

As he left the bands to do their celebrating, Tommy head out to the car and climbed in.

"So, did you talk to him?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah," he answered, "he said I shouldn't have to worry, but I'm gonna keep an eye on him though. I don't want to see news of a cruise ship sinking in the Caribbean."

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much," Kimi said, "I mean, come on, it's your brother. You know he can keep himself together."

"I hope so," Tommy said as they drove off.

Up on the Silver Mountain, Peter Steele had thought the exact same thing.

* * *

**Author's Note: As of writing this chapter, I have learned that Rock pioneer and former Velvet Underground guitarist Lou Reed had passed away yesterday at the age of 71. R.I.P. Lou and enjoy playing on the Silver Mountain.**


End file.
